User blog:TheRadBoy/High School Blog Number Two
So, 2 things have happened since my last blog. On Monday, I went for iPad pick-up. Today, I had Freshman Orientation Day. So, a few days ago was really hot and humid - typical Chicago summer day. Incidentally, it was also iPad pick-up day. See, here in the northwestern suburbs of Chicago, most schools are pretty fancy, so obviously everybody has their own freakin' iPad to do school stuff on. So, I walked about half an hour from my home near downtown (no, that doesn't mean skyscrapers, that means a couple of larger buildings) Mount Prospect, all the way to Prospect High on the other side of town. So I stood in line for about half a freakin' hour, had to sign a bunch of papers and make up a bunch of passwords, just to find out that, just because I'm "newly enrolled", my iPad isn't ready yet and I have to pick it up at orientation. So, I wasted a couple of hours of my precious life. Anyways, today was Freshman Orientation Day, which means that all the teachers and a couple of seniors who want extra credit and/or money show you around the school and tell you all about it. I had to get up at about 5:30 to catch my damned bus. So I took a shower real quick, took all the crap I needed like my ID, and set off for my bus, which was supposed to arrive at around 6:40-6:50. So, the bus was supposed to pick me up at a stop pretty close to my house. I was waiting there with two guys and a girl, who seemed to know each other since it's a small town with only a couple of middle schools. Well, we waited half a freakin' hour or even more, and by the time we knew it, it was 7:10. So, we were all pretty pissed. The girl called her friend who was supposed to be on the same bus, and she was all like "This bus driver is wacko. He got no idea what he's doin'. We're already almost at school!". So of course, we had no idea what was going on. The guys went back home so their parents could drive them, but the girl offered me a ride. We went to her house where here mom drove us to school. Her grandma was also in the car. The 3 of them were all speaking Spanish, and I could understand them a bit. Turns out Latino moms are just like Polish moms - "Oh, who's this boy/girl? Aren't they handsome/pretty? Are you dating them?". So we were dropped off at Prospect High and that was the last I saw of Genesis for the day (yup, that was her name. I knew Jesus was a popular Latino name, but Genesis?). It all started at 7:30 - which is when school starts for me. Way too freakin' early, if ya ask me! So, yeah, we all had to go to our assigned councilor. The councilor gave us a number, and the numbers were pretty much groups of 5 people with a LINK person sitting on the bleachers in the auditorium/gym, but at Prospect, it's called "the Fieldhouse", because ya gotta be fancy, biatch. LINK is short for Leading Incoming Knights, AKA older students who help the incoming freshman (or Knights - the name of all the school's teams). So my LINK person was a girl nammed Sammy. Back at home, I tried to find her on Facebook, but I kind of forgot her last name. Doto? Soto? Doro? I knew it was 4 letters long and had 2 "o"s. Whatever. So, at first, the marching band, actually, only the drummers, came, and they played a nice little drum recital, or whatever you call that crap. After that, the cheerleaders came, some of them did a couple of backflips or whatever. Then they all danced to OMI's "Cheerleader". Except it only lasted 30 seconds and stopped in the middle of a verse. After that, the principal, Mrs. Dowling, started blabbing on and on about "Oh, welcome to Prospect!", "Oh, our school is awesome!", "Oh, get involved in clubs, ya dumbarses!" After that, every LINK person showed their group around the school. So we went with Sammy to see where the band practices and where the locker rooms are and where the cafeteria is, blah, blah, blah. What's interesting is that on Thursdays, school starts at 8:30, but in turn everything is an hour later, so you get out an hour later (I think around 3:00? Unless you have extra-curricular stuff, then at about 4:00 or later). The thing is, buses still drop you off at the normal time, so you wake up at the same time and have to stay in the cafeteria or somewhere for an hour before school starts. The school was pretty big. Three floors, and it's hella easy to get lost. The outside area is large too - there are soccer fields, football fields, tennis courts, etc. Anyways, at about 9:00, we were finished with our tour. So, then, we went back to the auditorium/gym/fieldhouse/big, empty room with bleachers, and our councilors were there. They talked about how amazing they are and how good they are at helping and that if you have a pro'lem, just come to them. What's awesome is that the school has TWO F***IN' LABRADORS as councilors. Yup, anxious about your first day? Stressed out before your exam? PLAY WITH A F***IN' DOG!!! That's probably the best part about school! Anyways, after that, we all pretty much left. This time I actually used the bus, and the guy actually dropped me off at the right spot. So I guess the bus-skipped-our-stop thing was just a one-time thing. Also - about my iPad. I went to the computer lab to pick it up, turns out that it's STILL not ready and I have to pick it up at the first day of school. So, I'm back home now. My first day is in 6 days - Wednesday the 26th. It'll be sad to see summer go, but at least I'll meet some people and actually do something with my life. Bye for now! Category:Blog posts